The Scars that Cover our Hearts
by rtzy23
Summary: Meet Clary & Jace. Two complicated people who have therapy sessions together. What happens when both their law firms are merging and they have to work together to make sure the merger goes along smoothly. Can they find friendship? Can they heal each other? Most importantly, can they find love?
1. Prolouge

**The Scars that Cover our Hearts**

**Prologue**

I've watched… from the sidelines. I've seen so many break ups that I don't know what to believe in. I've been betrayed, hurt so many times now… that sometimes I think that I'm a jinx, that I'm bad luck. I'm so alone, my dad passed when I was 3, my elder brother passed last year… Being alone can be relief, it helps me forget a little, but that only shows that I'm running from my problems and not facing them. I'm not strong enough for that… I don't think I am brave enough to face my problems. Things are just so complicated, so messed up that facing them just makes everything worse. I wish I have the courage to face these problems, I really do. I just want things to be simple and easy, and not like this mess I have here…

Then I met him, his beautiful angel-like features. One look and I knew he was trouble. I've tried so hard to convince myself that he's just a friend and nothing more, but I'm failing miserably at it. I just don't know anything anymore, I just don't…

XXxxrtzy23xxXX

Her eyes, those beautiful emerald green eyes. Those emerald orbs and her fiery red hair captured my heart. She was so beautiful, and broken. The way she looked out the window sadly, I understood it… because I feel that way too. She and I… it was utterly impossible. Nothing could ever happen between us. I have my problems, and I believe she has her problems too. I want to uncomplicated things, I want to change things, really do. But I can't. My parents are dead, my godfather is dead, and all that's left are my adoptive siblings and parents. I'm stuck in a tunnel with no light at the end. There's no one to guide me or help me… there's no one but me. That was what I thought until I met her. Is she really the one, the one that can help me… guide me… save me?


	2. The Walls that Surround our Hearts

**Chapter 1: The Walls that Surround our Hearts**

"**It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."****  
****―****Rose Kennedy**

**XXxxrtzy3xxXX**

I stared at the miserable piece of paper I had in my hand.

Name: Jace Herondale

Age: 26

Room: R3

Well, this is gonna we _wonderful._ I am so killing mum for this.

I opened the door and sat down on one of the chairs that faced each other. A few minutes later, a guy with blond hair and gold eyes walked in and sat on the chair opposite of me.

_He's hot!_ I thought. Wait, I can't be thinking that! He looks like trouble, I need to stay away from him. I don't even know him, yet. I stared him. None of us willing to break the tension.

"So… hi." He said first

"Hi." I replied

"I'm Jace. Jace Herondale."

"Clary Fray."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Well, we both are really screwed up people. I can tell you that." He said awkwardly

"And I do agree with that, or not we wouldn't be sitting face to face in this so-called therapy room."

"So, who forced you to sign up for this therapy thing?"

"Aren't we supposed to be spilling our sorrow out to each other?"

"If you want to, be my guest. Are you really that willing to tell me everything and anything that has ever happened in your life?"

He didn't say a word this time. 1 point for me and 0 for Jace.

"Woke up on the wrong side of bed, I see."

"No. I'm always like this."

"You sure? There has to be a sweet and innocent girl behind the wall you built around yourself."

I glared daggers at him. "Don't push it, Mr. Sunshine. Let's get this stupid therapy thing over with."

"Whatever you say, Shorty. So, back to the question. Who made you come here?"

I gave him my infamous death glare and crossed my arms over my chest before saying: "My mother forced me into this. Apparently, her friend's son was signing up for this so she made me join this."

"See. Wasn't that easy? Well, my adoptive cousins and parents pushed me into this."

I stared at him before standing up and grabbing my bag. "Well, Blondie, 30 minutes up. I need to leave. I have some work to do."

"Next week same time?"

"Are you really a person with a beating heart? Because I don't think normal people who get forced into therapy look forward to the next session."

He stuck out his wrist. "I have a pulse like every other normal human being. And I do look forward to the next session because I have a lot of shit to get together and I want to feel better, unlike some people."

"Don't you dare! You have no idea what I've been through! And you won't ever understand me." I said before storming out of the room, not forgetting to slam the door.

**XXxxrtzy23xxXX**

"Clary," I turned around to find Simon, my colleague behind me "Boss wants to see you."

"She wants to see me for a good thing or bad?" I asked Simon

"She was smiling when she asked me to get you. So, I'm saying it's good."

"Okay. Here it goes." I said before making my way to Mrs. Lightwood's office

I knocked on her office door.

"Who is it?" She asked

"It's Clary, Mrs. Lightwood. You want to see me?"

"Ahh, Clary. Yes, I do want to see you. I have a matter to discuss with you."

"Of course, Mrs. Lightwood."

"Well, Clary, you've been working here for quite some time and I am going to tell you that you are doing a terrific job here. As you know, I am allowed to choose a Senior Partner every year. And this year I am promoting you to that title."

My eyes widened. I didn't know what to say. "Wow. This is really an honor Mrs. Lightwood! Thank you so much!"

"It was your hard work that brought you to this position, Clary. Also, I would like to inform you that our company is merging with another company! We're gonna be Lightwood and Wayland soon! This merger will definitely make both our companies the most prominent law firm in the state of New York."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Mrs. Lightwood!"

"Indeed it is wonderful, Clary. There's one more thing, the Managing Partner's son of the Wayland firm is coming tomorrow, I need you to show him around tomorrow and for the next few days or so. And he'll be showing you around at his firm, is that alright with you?" She asked

"That's alright with me. I'll do it." I said with a smile

"I knew I could count on you, Clary. Thank you, you may go now."

"My pleasure. I'll see you around. Thank you so much!" I said before leaving her office and getting back to work

**XXxxrtzy23xxXX**

**Hello. I know… the previous one was short and well there were mistakes. So I edited it. I know I have not updated recently. Well, don't blame me, I had no Wi-Fi for 3 days since last Thursday because I was at my grandparents' house and had no access to a laptop until yesterday (Thursday). Can you imagine? One week without touching a proper keyboard. I've been working on the next few chapters on paper so you will see it soon, considering the fact that I am now in my other grandparents' house and it's really boring. And if you have noticed, I made this into a lawyer-type story as I found it would be more interesting this way(more catching up on episodes of Suits). In the next chapter, you'll see the tension between them when they find out that both their firms are merging and they have to work closely together. They will also be spending more time together and I promise that Isabelle will come in soon, maybe the next chapter or the one after the next. There will definitely be Sizzy and maybe a dash of Malec in the future chapters. I have the draft on paper, but typing it out will be pure torture because I don't like typing and referring to my drafts. On the bright side, new ideas usually come from there when I do the typing without the draft on paper beside me. And now… I'm off to drowning my boredom in the next chapter. Wish me luck!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**rtzy23**


	3. Crumbling Walls

**Crumbling Walls**

"**Unexpected friendships or relationships are the most valuable ones. Never let them go, as you will regret it."- Anonymous **

**XXxxrtzy23xxXX**

**Clary's POV**

I opened the cab door and quickly sat on the seat. I looked to my left only to find him sitting on the other side.

"Herondale." I spat with venom

"Fray." He said in a bitter manner

"What the hell, Blondie! Get out of the cab, I was here first!" I said

"No, you get out! I was here first." He replied

"You cab-stealer. Get your stupid ass out of here!"

"Language, Fray. Nobody likes an innocent looking girl to be so vulgar. And thank you for calling my ass sexy, you may get out of the cab now. And if you want a piece of me, you could've just said so in the first place"

I snapped. I was so pissed at him! "Piss off, Goldilocks! And I think you need to get your ears clean because there's too much shit, sorry, ear wax in there. I'm sure I can get you the number of a doctor if you need it. And no woman with self-respect would want a piece of you. Seriously, you are just so arrogant. I honestly cannot breathe with you oh-so huge ego taking up the space in the cab. "

He gasped in a melodramatic manor. "You can't breathe? Want me to perform CPR? I'm sure you'd really enjoy the mouth to mouth. It would most definitely bring you back to life!"

"Shut up, and get the hell out of here! Sir," I said to the cab driver "take me to the Lightwood building."

"Wait, you work there?"

"No, I don't." I said sarcastically "Of course I do! If I did not, why would I go there?"

"Great. You are also a lawyer. Look, I'm late for an appointment and I need to be there soon. Let's just split the cab bill and make our way there in the same cab. I'm sure you also don't want to be late for work." He said

I hesitated for a moment. "Fine, we'll split the bill."

"Good." He said "Sir, the Lightwood building please."

"Alright." Said the cab driver before we sped off.

**XXxxrtzy23xxXX**

The tension between Jace and I during the cab ride was so thick that you'd need a knife to cut through it. We split the bill and I hurried up to the executive level.

I was greeted by words of "Congratulations" when I was on my way to my office. My colleagues must've found out about my promotion. The words "Senior Partner" was now etched on the glass door of my office, replacing the old words "Junior Partner". I set my laptop and my other belongings down and headed to Mrs. Lightwood's office.

I knocked on her door and she motioned for me to come in.

"Clary, good morning. Mr. Wayland's son should be here any minute." She said, standing up from her chair and heading towards the sofa placed in her office

"Good morning to you too, Mrs. Lightwood." I smiled. We sat down on the sofa as we waited for our guest.

Not long after, there was a knock on the door.

"Good morning, I'm Jonathan Herondale. I'm Michael Wayland's son. I'm looking for Maryse Lightwood." Said the voice. It was just so familiar. Where have I heard it?

"Good morning, Jonathan. It's nice to meet you. How's your father?" said Mrs. Lightwood. We stood up from our seats at the same time.

"It's my pleasure to meet you too. My father's doing great!" he replied

Then I saw him. My eyes widened. His smile faltered, and so did mine.

"Jace Herondale." I said

"Clary Fray. What a coincidence. We have to stop meeting like this." He replied

"You two know each other?" asked Mrs. Lightwood

"Unfortunately, we do. Let's say we have one to one therapy together. Not to mention we "stole" each other's cab this morning, only to resolve it by sharing the cab to this building." I said, glaring at Jace

"She's not lying. Might I add that we dislike each other's guts." Added Jace

"Oh, well. Clary, if you are uncomfortable with this, I can get someone else to fill in for you." Mrs. Lightwood offered

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I'm sure that I can do it. "I said

"Well, then. I'll leave you to it. Mr. Herondale, thank you so much for your time. I really appreciate it. Clary can show you around soon. But first, we have an announcement to make. If you don't mind, please follow me. " she led us down the hall where everyone has gathered

She then proceeded to notify the others about the merger. You could say that people took it well. I mean, our firm is already quite powerful, merging with another equally powerful firm would most precisely make us even better. More to add, in conjunction with the merger, they were throwing a ball in two weeks. The ball will be held on a Friday so everyone gets that day off. Everyone cheered at that.

"Come on, I'll show you the offices. Since you already know Mrs. Lightwood's office, we'll start at mine because it's also happens to be at the end." I motioned him to follow me

We walked side by side to my office, not saying a word. I saw girls sending me death glares and some drooling over Jace. He had a smirk on his face.

"You know, you should really wipe that smirk off your face." I said

"Why? And shouldn't you be the one smirking? Considering the fact that you are walking side by side and exchanging playful banter with me, the sexy, smart-"

I cut him off. "-narcissistic, arrogant, jerk that is you?" This time, it was my turn to smirk

"You got me there, Fray. I admit defeat. I raise the white flag. How about I give you a reward? Maybe you and I can head out for dinner tonight? Or, you can be my date for the ball in two weeks?

"Hmm. I'm not sure about dinner but the date to the ball sounds really tempting." I replied, I supposed I'm allowed to flirt a little.

We reached my office. I smirked yet again when he widened his eyes.

"The view here is amazing. Was this also your office when you were Junior Partner?"

I nodded.

"You have the best room in this floor, and when you got it, you were only a Junior?"

"Being one of the best closers in this firm has its perks."

"So I see." He looked around the room. "Your father is the Valentine Morgernstern? Why is your name on the door Clarissa Morgernstern? Aren't you Clarissa Fray?"

I shifted uncomfortably but quickly composed myself. "Why is last name Herondale when your father's last name is Wayland?"

"I asked you first." He replied

"Alright then. Yes, my dad was Valentine Morgernstern, the best lawyer in the state of New York. Clarissa Adele Morgernstern is my legal name. I was born a Morgernstern. People who don't know well or know me through business know me as Clarissa Morgernstern. People that I work with or people I'm more close to know me as Clary Fray." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest

"And why is that?" he asked

"That is because I prefer not to be reminded of my father's death. Fray is my mother's last name, so I go by it." I said quietly

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for what you have not done wrong."I said. Honestly, I don't understand why people say "sorry" when they haven't done anything wrong. I don't need their pity.

He didn't say anything; all he gave me was a warm smile.

"You know. I think we don't need those therapy sessions anymore. I mean, we'll be seeing each other for as long as we work in this firm. The idea of extra sessions sounds really terrifying."

"Couldn't agree more. Unfortunately, we have to go. We have a meeting with some doctor after every two sessions."

"Don't remind me about it." I said, dreading the therapy sessions that have yet to come. "Come on, we have 5 floors to cover and only the next couple of days to do it." I said, ushering him out of the room

"Clary, about that day during therapy and this morning with the cab-" he said, rubbing his neck

"I'm sorry too. I guess we just got off the wrong foot." I cut in

"Can we start over, as friends?" he asked

"Of course." I smile. Sticking out my hand for him to shake, and we did.

**XXxxrtzy23xxXX**

**Hello! Can you guys should re-read the previous chapter because I replaced it. I used like, a day to finish this. I promise you'll see some girl bonding time between Isabelle and Clary in the next episode. You guys will see Alec and Magnus soon enough. Though, Magnus might come in a bit later, I'm still not sure about that because I have so many ideas and choosing one for the story is really a big headache. Anyways, wish me luck! P.S. Did you guys watch Catching Fire? It's AWESOME. I watched it on my laptop yesterday and I cried during the beach scene. It was so romantic! Also, Downton Abbey Series 4 is WONDERFUL! I cried my eyes out watching the first episode. WHY DID THEY KILL OFF MATTHEW? Like seriously, his wife just gave birth and he was killed in a car crash. And she's left to grieve for her loss after that. It's so darn cruel!**

**XOXO,**

**rtzy23**


	4. The Horrors of Red Roses & Panic Attacks

**The Horrors of Red Roses & Panic Attacks**

"**Don't run from your problems, as they always manage to find you." – Anonymous**

**XXxxrtzy23xxXX**

Clary's eyes fluttered open. 6.57 a.m. She woke up 3 minutes before her alarm clock was supposed to go off. She lay in bed, savoring the last 3 minutes she can spare before she has to get ready for another day at work. Her mind wandered to the thought of him. Jace Herondale. That name was stuck in her head. No matter what she tried, she just couldn't forget him. Why? She asked herself. Why is he stuck in her head? His beautiful gold eyes, just one look and she was lost in them. His long blond hair, the way he ran his fingers through them, so mesmerizing. Not to mention that smirk that he carried around, it made him look so- What was she thinking? Had she lost her mind? No, there was no way she will ever fall for him. It's just infatuation, she told herself. It's probably also because she sees Jonathan in him. They were so much alike, their arrogance, their attitude. Oh, how she misses her dear late brother. How she wishes that he was still here giving her advice and making her laugh. It hadn't been the same since he passed.

She glanced to her nightstand where her calendar stood. The date was circled with red ink. It's coming soon, she thought. How can she find the courage to visit both, her father's and her brother's grave? More to add, at the same time. It seems like an impossible task. Scratch that, it _is _an impossible task. She held her head in her hand, running her petite fingers through her red hair. _I'll cross that bridge when I get to it_, she though.

Her alarm clock went off. Her day had begun. She has an hour and a half before she has to show up at work and show _him_ around. How she dreaded it. She switched off the annoying but rather helpful device off and headed to get herself ready for work.

XXxxrtzy23xxXX

Dressed in a pencil skirt of a dark shade of red and a white blouse, hair tied up neatly in a high ponytail. She made her way to her sleek white Audi R7 in the parking lot of her condominium building in Manhattan. The mechanic had finally dropped off her car from the workshop. She made her way through the busy traffic of Manhattan to the Lightwood office building.

Parking her car in the spot specially reserved for her, she got a shock when someone tapped her window.

There stood the devil himself, sporting a dark grey suit and a light orange tie.

"Are you stalking me or something?" she asked Jace

"No, I just happened to be here when you came in. Cool ride, by the way." He said innocently

"I'm sure you were, and thank you for the complement. Got it after a year working here."

"It? It should be her. Cars are her or she." he replied, shooting her an incredulous look

"Please, I beg you. Don't give me that lecture. Simon and my brother gave me that one years ago." Clary replied as they both made their way up the elevator, shifting uncomfortably when she mentioned her late brother

"Simon? Who's that? Your boyfriend?" he asked

"You'll meet him later. He's a Junior Partner here. And no, no way. He was, but it didn't work out. We were better as best friends, still are." She said, reminiscing the awkward feeling she and Simon had when they were together

"He got friend-zoned and he was okay with it?" he asked in disbelief

She gave him a simple nod

"Well, I guess what they say true then." They stepped out of the elevator, finally reaching the executive level

"What is true?" Clary questioned

"It's true that there's always a first to everything." He said "I need to see Mrs. Lightwood, say about 10 minutes. Wait for me, will you? I'll see you at your office." Sauntering to boss' office

"No problem." She made her way to her office.

A few colleagues crowded around the door of her office.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the red head, not understanding the situation

"Looks like Clare-bear over hear has an admirer." Said Isabelle, the fun, charismatic and fashionable Junior Partner who also happens to be Clary's best friend beside Simon.

Isabelle pointed to the vase containing beautiful red roses that sat on her desk. Clary stepped into her office and ushered the others beside Isabelle out of the room.

"They are nice. But, you know it already. I'm not a big fan of roses." She plucked the card out from the bouquet

The note said in neat handwriting: _Will you be my date to the ball?_

"Who signed it?" asked Isabelle, approaching Clary

"Sebastian. He just won't back down" replied a frustrated Clary

"Damn, girl. You are in really deep shit." Isabelle took the card from Clary's hands

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Clary let the sarcasm drip

"Nice flowers you've got there, Red." In came Mr. Arrogant himself

"Jealous, Blondie?" Clary smirked

"Isabelle?" Jace said "Is that you? How's Alec?" he smiled

"Jace. Yeah, it's me. Alec's fine, you know about Magnus, right?"

"I did. I haven't seen him for a while. We'll keep in touch."

"That's my cue. I have some work to do. Bye, guys." Isabelle left the office, returning the card to Clary

"Please tell me you did not sleep with my best friend." Clary asked in horror

"Sleep with her? No way! Her brother would kill me. Alec and I were good friends in high school. We played football together. She's your best friend?"Jace denied Clary's assumption

"Oh. Didn't know that. And yes, Isabelle and I are best friends. We met in Harvard."Clary calmed down a little, she could not imagine her best friend sleeping with Jace

"Harvard. Impressive. Well, I went to Yale." Jace stepped closer and snatched the card from Clary's hands

"Sebastian Verlac? That blond haired bastard works here?"

"Language, Herondale." Clary quoted Jace from yesterday's incident "Unfortunately. Oh, and were you serious about asking me to the ball yesterday?"

"The offer is still on the table. If you don't want to, it's fine." Jace replied and set the card on the table

"Well, lucky you. My answer is yes." She leaned on the table

"Good, I'll pick you up at 6. I must say that I'm quite surprised you agreed." He ran his fingers through his hair

Clary looked out her transparent office door. "You'll find out when the blond bastard you were talking about walks in the door in less than 10 seconds."

Jace chuckled "Okay, I get it. And I'll play along." He gave Clary a panty-dropping wink right before Sebastian walked in

"Clary, did you like the roses?" Sebastian walked in with a grin on his face

"Sebastian. I did. They're lovely, thank you." I put on a fake smile and responded

Jace just stood where he was. His back facing Sebastian. He was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Was I interrupting something? If so, I could come back later." Sebastian inquired

"No, you weren't, it's alright." I replied, fake smile still plastered on my face

"So, will you be my date to the ball then?" Sebastian asked

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Someone asked me out already, and I said yes." I said

Sebastian's smile faltered. "Oh well, its fine then. May I ask who the lucky guy is?"

Jace turned around to face Sebastian, a smirk on his face. "I am"

"Herondale?" asked Sebastian, annoyed look on his face

"Verlac. How nice to see you again." Said Jace, not hesitating to put in the sarcasm

"You asked her to the ball and she agreed?" Sebastian went on

"Yes, I did. Now, can you please leave? I have to show Jace around the building." Clary snapped

Sebastian stormed out of Clary's office fuming. They waited till he left before they both cracked up and started laughing.

"Oh my God! Did you see his face? That was absolutely priceless!" Jace said as the laughter died down

"I should've taken a picture. Too bad I didn't. Thank you, by the way. I've been trying to get that creep off my back for quite some time now." I smiled

"The pleasure is all mine. The last time something like this happened between that bastard and I was in Yale. Ah, the good ol' days. I missed them so much."

"You guys competed a lot, I supposed." Clary assumed

"Yeah, we sure did. But of course, being the amazing and sexy person I was and still am, I beat him at everything."

"Don't tell me you guys made a bet that had to do with sleeping with more girls than the other or hooking up with the off-limits girl." she teased

Jace kept quiet and took an interest at his feet.

"You caught me. Guilty as charged." He raised both his hands as a sign of surrender

"No way!" she realized

"Well, we didn't do the sleeping with more girls than the other bet, but we did do the other one." Jace admitted

"That poor girl." She shook her head

Simon walked into my office. "Wow, Clary. I just saw Sebastian storming out of your place. You turned him down, I assume."

"I did, with the help of Jace over here." she motioned to the blond

"Simon Lewis! Nice to see you again." Jace said

"Jace Herondale? Good to see you again. Haven't seen you since Yale." Simon and Jace shook hands and pat each other on the back

"Should've known when Jace told me he went to Yale." Clary said

"Oh God, he sent you roses? You don't like roses." Simon exclaimed

"Sebastian sure did put in a lot of _effort_."She said sarcastically

"Clary, Clary, Clary. Ever the sarcastic one." Simon shook his head

She flashed Simon a sarcastic smile.

"I have to run, bye guys." Simon left my office

"I think I'm running into too many old acquaintances today. It's starting to get on my nerves." Jace said

"I can't imagine what would happen when I go to your office." Clary dreaded the moment she'll meet her old college _friends_ when she goes to the Wayland building

Clary continued "Speaking of offices, we have your space ready. All it needs is the furniture." She dragged him to the office a few doors down

Like every office in the Lightwood building, it had a view of the spectacular skyline of Manhattan.

"The view is amazing. Still, it's not as good as yours. Oh, and Simon mentioned that you didn't like roses. Why is that?" Jace asked

"I just don't. And red roses make it worse." I said

"Why, because you don't believe in love at first sight and because red roses represent that?" Jace guessed

"I believe in true love, I do. The color reminds me of blood." Another touchy subject for Clary, she clenched and unclenched her fist over and over again. She tried to suppress the horrifying memories she had of her father and brother.

Jace sensed Clary's uneasiness of the subject "We'll change the subject."

"Thank you." Clary gave a sincere smile

"My pleasure." She got a simple reply from Jace. "I also forgot to tell you this. Because of your recent promotion, you have to attend a press conference about both our firms merging. You are representing your firm while I represent mine."

"Isn't that the Managing Partners' job?" she asked Jace

"Exactly the same question I asked Mrs. Lightwood when I went to see her just now. She says that she wants you on the job because you are the firm's prodigy, and I'm going because my father wants me to go, so you get the picture. They'll also be a few members of the board attending, but we'll be the main ones." Jace told her

"Okay, when is it?"

"Yeah, about that. It's in 2 days." Jace said, adjusting his collar

"What?! I only have that little time to prepare?" Clary exclaimed

"Yes. That's why you should check your email now."

Clary rushed to my office with Jace right behind her.

She started up her laptop to check her email. At the same time, her phone rang. She dug it out from her handbag. What got her more annoyed was that she could feel Jace staring at her butt.

"Is that a Z1?"Jace asked

"Yes, it is. Can you please stop staring at my ass?" She said, clicking on the email and answering her phone

Jace muttered something about "guilty" to himself.

"Hey, mum." Clary said to the other end of the phone

"Hey, Clary. How have you been?"her mother, Jocelyn said

"I've been good, I got a promotion to Senior Partner."Clary smiled

"That's great. Look, I called you because I wanted to talk to you about next month." Jocelyn said

"What about- Oh, I get it now." Clary realized the subject her mother was getting to

"Yeah. I was wondering if we could meet up so we can talk about it."

"That's fine with me, when do you want to meet up?"Clary asked

"How is this Saturday?"

"I can't, the firm is merging with another firm and I'm representing the firm. How is Sunday afternoon, we can meet for lunch. I have therapy sessions in the morning."Clary said, reviewing her schedule

"Sounds good. I'll see you then, Clare-bear."

"Okay, mum. Umm, I have to go now; my co-worker is kinda waiting for me."

"Bye, Clary. Love you."

"Love you too, mum." Clary hung up

As soon as she did, she started pacing around the room, she was having trouble breathing. Memories from that night started flashing through her mind.

"Clary, are you alright?" Jace asked with worry written all over his face

"No." she managed to squeak

**XXxxrtzy23xxXX**

**Hi! I'm back! I know, a cliffy. Well, an author has to be cruel sometimes. This chapter is surprisingly long. I wrote it in a different POV because I thought first person POVs weren't working. And who knew over 2000 words on this chapter. Anyways, I hope I can get more reviews for this story. And just for the record, I meant Jace and Clary to be friends. I know they were sort-of enemies at first but I wanted them to develop a friendship as they are gonna be co-workers and they have therapy together. I know I promised some girl bonding time, and that was the initial plan. But, I'm saving that for a bit later. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Till next time,**

**rtzy23**


End file.
